


I was just looking for my Drone

by DrableQueen19



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Beast Morphers
Genre: F/F, Zoey/Roxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 03:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrableQueen19/pseuds/DrableQueen19
Summary: Ben was just looking for his drone. When he stumbles on something much more!





	I was just looking for my Drone

I Was Just Looking For My Drone

Ben knew they shouldn’t have taken it. The minute he and Betty, took the drone from their Dad’s office. But it looked so cool, and they got the rocket back without him noticing. At least that’s how Betty talked him into it. That had been an hour ago. Now he was looking for the drone. 

He turned the corner, going past the cafeteria. He made it to the morphin lab. The doors swooshed open as he approached. He glanced round, it was there perched on top of a shelf.

The shelf was full of all sorts of weapons, gadgets, a lot of things that could make a lot of noise. He got to the shelf,and reached up to grab it. It was just out of reach. Glancing down at the shelf legs, they looked fairly strong. He placed his foot on the bottom shelf. 

Boosting himself up to grab the drone. Just as his fingers brushed the metal, a loud whining sound filled the room. The drone had sprung back into life. Soaring past his hands, and back out the door. Catching him off guard, as he made a wild grab for it. 

His foot slipped, the whole shelf crashed down. As he ran after the drone. Not glancing behind him. He could see it up ahead, making people duck as it flew by. As he ran round the corner, he bumped straight into Devon. “Easy Ben” he said with a smile. 

“Sorry Devon, I was chasing my drone. Well my dads drone” he said quickly. Running a worried hand over his hair. “ I think it was heading for laundry” Ben took off at a sprint. He crashed through the door, sure enough. The drone was caught in a pile of towels.

He smiled, Betty was going to be so impressed that he'd caught the drone. He started to untangle the drone, when the doors whooshed open. He didn’t want anyone else to know, that they’d taken the drone. So he moved behind a laundry cart. Still trying to untangle the drone. 

He glanced round the side of the cart. He breathed a sigh of relief, it was only Zoey. He was about to stand up, when someone else came into the room. He hadn’t spoken to Roxy much. Even less since they had defeated her evil twin. Roxy walked up to Zoey.

He knew they weren’t friends. Roxy being a cadet, Zoey being in the laundry department. Now Roxy was back, he thought she would take over as the yellow ranger. She had declined, knowing she couldn’t replace Zoey. But here they were alone.

“Feeling nostalgic?” Roxy asked Zoey sighed. “It’s nice to be alone sometimes” Roxy smiled. “Should I go then? She was playing now, teasing her. “I haven’t seen you much since” Roxy stopped. It was hard to talk about, what her evil twin had done. 

She had some idea, from what Ravi and Devon had told her. But she didn’t need them to tell her that Zoey had been hurt. “I don’t blame you for any of that” Zoey replied turning to face Roxy. She knew she didn’t. But she blamed herself. 

Roxy looked at the small scar that ran the length of Zoey’s shoulder. She remembered that one. Her evil twin had been very happy to have caused it. She brought her hand up, lightly tracing the raised skin. “I’m so” Zoey cut her off with a finger to her lips. 

“If you say sorry one more time, you can find somewhere else to sleep tonight” Roxy smiled letting Zoey pull her closer. Brushing their lips together softly. The laundry room doors whooshed open behind them. Roxy and Zoey separated quickly. It was Betty, looking around wildly. “What’s wrong Betty?” Zoey asked 

“I tracked my drone, it said it was in here.” She pulled her phone out, sure enough it was beeping like crazy. She walked further into the room. Around the laundry cart. “BEN!” She shouted. Roxy and Zoey followed her over, Ben was laying on the floor quite unconscious.

Fin


End file.
